Seul à jamais
by Billabong680
Summary: La réaction de Frodon face à la mort de ses parents. N.B. J'ai changé les âge des personnages par rapport à la différence d'âge entre les acteur du SDA. FINIS
1. Prologue

Titre : Seul à jamais  
  
Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur le seigneur des anneaux. Cette magnifique œuvre appartient à Tolkien ainsi que les personnages.  
  
Summary : La réaction de Frodon lorsqu'il découvre la mort de ses parents. N.B. J'ai changée l'âge des personnages par rapport à la différence d'âge des acteurs dans le film.  
  
**************  
  
Âge des personnages :  
  
Nom / âge hobbit / âge dans le monde des hommes  
  
Frodon / 13 ans / 7 ans  
  
Merry / 18 ans/ 10 ans  
  
Pippin / 26 ans / 14 ans  
  
Esmeralda / 59 ans / 33 ans  
  
Saradoc / 63 ans / 35 ans  
  
Bilbon / 99 ans / 55 ans  
  
***********************  
  
Prologue  
  
La lune brillait fortement dans ce ciel sans nuages. Il n'y avait aucun bruit qui régnait, sauf celle de l'eau profonde dont deux hobbits naviguait sans crainte, sur ce lac qu'ils connaissaient si bien. La noirceur s'étendait à présent sur eux et seuls les étoiles et la lune leurs procuraient ce peu de lumière qu'ils possédaient.  
  
- Es-tu sur que nous ne nous sommes pas trop éloignés de la rive ? demanda Primula Brandebouc qui essayait vainement de percevoir la maison d'Esmeralda, au loin.  
  
- Nous pouvons y retourner... commença Drogon au moment même où les eaux du lacs s'agitèrent.  
  
Primula lâcha sa rame et s'accrocha désespérément au bras de son mari lorsque le bateau manqua de chavirer.  
  
Que ce passes t'il ? demanda t'elle d'une voix apeurée.  
  
- Je l'ignore, mais je nous presse de rejoindre la rive ! Fis Drogon d'une voix calme, mais sentant peu à peu la peur s'emparer de lui.  
  
Soudainement, Primula cria et un énorme tentacule fit chavirer le bateau. Depuis longtemps, il y avait de nombreuses légendes sur l'histoire d'un monstre qui surveillait le lac, mais jamais elle n'y aurait cru.  
  
- Drogon !! Cria t'elle sentant les eaux noires du lac l'engloutirent.  
  
Elle essaya vainement de remonter à la surface, mais ne sachant nager, elle ne parvint qu'à s'enfoncer plus profondément. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre follement sous sa poitrine qui la brûlait de l'intérieur. Rapidement, ses forces l'abandonnèrent et ses membres ankylosés ne purent bouger. Elle regarda longuement les eaux sombres qui bientôt seraient son tombeau, avant que ses yeux ne virent plus.  
  
****************************  
  
J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. Je sais que ce n'ai pas trop triste, mais quand ont veut que les gens ressentes de la tristesse envers les personnages, cela rallonge é-nor-mé-ment le texte.  
  
Reviewer moi !!! 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Tristes nouvelles

Chapitre 1 – Triste nouvelles  
  
Titre : Seul à jamais  
  
Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur le seigneur des anneaux. Cette magnifique œuvre appartient à Tolkien ainsi que les personnages.  
  
Summary : La réaction de Frodon lorsqu'il découvre la mort de ses parents. N.B. J'ai changée l'âge des personnages par rapport à la différence d'âge des acteurs dans le film.  
  
Reviews :  
  
Isilwen Took : C'est quand que tu vas publier ''l'enfance du porteur de l'anneau'' J'ai hâte de voir ça !! Moi je ne fais que montrer la réaction de Frodon face à la mort de ses parents, mais j'avais écrit cette histoire depuis longtemps donc disons qu'elle est resté cacher dans un de mes cahiers jusqu'à ce que je ne le retrouve. . . donc il y a moins de quelques semaine (maximum deux mois) J'ai vraiment hâte de lire ''l'enfance du porteur de l'anneau !!  
  
Miriel : Hé oui, tu as deviné juste, c'est Frodon mon personnage préféré !!! Ses yeux sont trop beaux !!! Woaw !!! Tu vas voir, cette partie sera plus longue que la première, mais je ne promet rien en matière de larmes car je suis vraiment la plus poche pour mettre des scènes triste ou les gens vont pleurer. . . Loll !! Continue de reviewer, tes reviews me font tout le temps sourire :) !!!! En passant J'AI TROP HÂTE QUE TU UPDATE '' LE PEUPLE DE MINAS MORGUL'' (pleurs) il n'y a qu'un chapitre ! :'( :'(  
  
****************************  
  
(Rêve)  
  
Il courrait . . . courrait vers un lac d'un rouge profond. Lentement, il prit cette eau entre ses mains et des larmes coulèrent lentement le long de son visage. Au loin, deux corps flottaient sur cette eau pure. Reculant, il sentit une larme toucher la paume de sa main. Il y baissa le regard et un éclat argenté y brillait, comme celui d'un diamant qui depuis trop longtemps n'ai resté dans la noirceur, espérant qu'un jour elle verrait la lumière.  
  
Il avançait à travers cette eau qui engloutissait ses pieds. Il aurait voulu crier le nom de ses parents, sortir de ce cauchemars dont il vivait, mais il ne le pu. Il sentit la main douce de sa mère toucher légèrement son pied. Il y baissa le regard et vu les corps de ceux qui depuis longtemps il connaissait. Les cadavres de ses parents.  
  
- Non... murmura t'il, refusant d'y croire.  
  
Il recula lentement vers la rive et tomba à genoux, pleurant désespérément.  
  
- NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********************************  
  
Frodon ouvrit rapidement ses yeux avant d'apercevoir la douceur de sa chambre à Château-Bouc. Il s'assit et essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulés le long de son visage.  
  
- Ce n'est pas réel . . . Ce n'était qu'un rêve . . . murmura t'il, essayant vainement d'oublier les regards vide de ses parents et le toucher si léger de la main froide de sa mère.  
  
Le jeune hobbit se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant d'entendre des sanglots et des pleurs provenant du salon. Se retournant, il remarqua les deux lits vides de ses parents. Frodon courut jusqu'au salon, mais dès qu'il eut passer le seuil, un silence long, pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Le jeune hobbit chercha le visage familier de ses parents mais ne le trouva.  
  
- Où sont mes parents ? Demanda t'il d'une voix qui sonna particulièrement aigue à ses propres oreilles.  
  
Personnes ne répondit et il n'entendit que quelques sanglots, dans ce silence interminable. Frodon recula, des larmes coulant librement le long de son visage.  
  
- Où sont mes parents ? Cria désespérément le jeune hobbit.  
  
Saradoc Brandebouc, père de Meriadoc Brandebouc se leva et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur  
  
- Je . . . je suis tellement désolé Frodon . . . j'aurais aimé que cela ce passe différemment . . . ils sont morts ! Tes parents se sont noyés . . .  
  
- Non ! Tu mens ! Mes parents sont vivants ! Maman et papa ne m'auraient jamais laissé seul ! Cria Frodon  
  
- Je suis désolé Frodon, mais c'est la vérité . . . Tes parents sont morts !  
  
- Non . . . non ! Murmura Frodon, reculant contre le mur.  
  
Se sentant pris de vertiges, la pièce commença à tourner rapidement autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit tomber avant que des bras forts ne le rattrapent et qu'il ne vit plus.  
  
****************************  
  
Merry s'assit dans son lit et regarda son cousin aîné, (O.k, regardé les âges si vous vous posez des questions) Peregrin qui dormait toujours profondément. Lorsqu'il détourna le regard, il perçut des sanglots provenant de l'extérieur. Intrigué, Merry sortit et tomba face à son père qui avait dans ses bras le corps inconscient de Frodon.  
  
- Père ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda rapidement Merry, mais Saradoc ne répondit et lorsque Merry croisa son regard, il pu y percevoir l'image d'une vague tristesse.  
  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste ? Demanda Merry  
  
- Primula et Drogon son décédés . . . ils se sont noyés ! Fit Saradoc d'une voix sans timbre, lorsque son fils ouvrit la porte de chambre de son neveu.  
  
- Les . . . Les parents de Frodon sont morts ? Fit Merry, murmurant imperceptiblement.  
  
Saradoc posa le corps de son neveu dur le lit et l'enveloppa dans de nombreuses couvertures,  
  
- Est-ce que Frodon va bien ? Demanda Merry, remarquant la pâleur du visage de son cousin.  
  
- Je ne puis le dire . . . hélas, la nouvelle de la mort de ses parents à été un grand choc pour lui. Je ne sais combien de temps cela prendra avant qu'il ne revienne celui qu'il était jadis ! Soupira Saradoc Brandebouc.  
  
- Mais père, qu'allons-nous faire ? Il n'a aucune famille maintenant ! Demanda Merry  
  
- Il restera ici . . . pour l'instant !  
  
Merry acquiesça et regarda tristement son jeune cousin.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Frodon ! Murmura t'il  
  
*******************************  
  
Frodon se retourna vivement. Tout était noir et neuf ombres s'avançaient lentement vers lui. Il retira sa courte épée, les défiants, mais il ne pouvait qu'entendre une voix sombre et ténébreuse qui inlassablement, l'ordonnait de mettre l'anneau.  
  
'' L'anneau ? Il ne possédait d'anneau ?'' Pensa t'il, incrédule  
  
Impulsivement, il mit une main à son cou où une fine chaîne d'argent se trouvait. Frodon la retira et regarda longuement l'éclat dorée que celui-ci projetait.  
  
'' L'anneau de Bilbon ! Pourquoi ai-je l'anneau de Bilbon ?'' Pensa t'il  
  
Soudainement, il ne pu résister à la tentation. Il devait disparaître et ne point être vu. Il devait mettre l'anneau à son doigt.  
  
********************************  
  
Frodon cria, se redressant vivement, des larmes coulant le long de son visage, Ces larmes étaient le reflet de son chagrin et de sa souffrance.  
  
Merry s'assit sur le lit, ne sachant que dire. Son jeune cousin cacha son visage entre ses mains et pleura librement.  
  
- Frodon . . . je suis terriblement désolé de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ! Fis-il tristement.  
  
- Tous le sont mais ne me comprennent ! Murmura Frodon entre deux sanglots.  
  
Merry posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son cousin.  
  
- Tout va bientôt allez pour le mieux, je te le promet ! Fis Meriadoc, tristement.  
  
**************************  
  
Un autre chapitre d'achever YoupIII . . . J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre sera plus captivant, sa c'est sur. J'hais mettre des scènes qui se ressemble . . . mais j,ai hâte de publier les prochaines 


	3. chapitre 2 : Une nuit mouvementé

Chapitre 2 – Une nuit mouvementée  
  
Titre : Seul à jamais  
  
Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur le seigneur des anneaux. Cette magnifique œuvre appartient à Tolkien ainsi que les personnages.  
  
Summary : La réaction de Frodon lorsqu'il découvre la mort de ses parents. N.B. J'ai changée l'âge des personnages par rapport à la différence d'âge des acteurs dans le film.  
  
Reviews :  
  
************************************  
  
Une eau noire, profonde l'entourait. Se débattant faiblement vers la surface, il réprima un sanglot lorsque le visage amical et chaleureux de son père lui vint à l'esprit. Il se rappelait parfaitement de chaque toucher, chaque caresse, chaque parole prononcée. Il se rappelait de la douceur de sa mère, la gentillesse de son père. Des larmes coulaient maintenant à travers l'eau. Chaque molécule se mélangeant parfaitement comme l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour eux. Il sentit son cœur battre fortement sous sa poitrine, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne parvenait à atteindre la surface. L'eau ne l'entraînait que plus profondément dans cette abyme profond, dont il ne pouvait sortir.  
  
''Je vais mourir'' pensa tristement Frodon, espérant que jamais plus il ne reverrait cette eau qui était le tombeau de ses parents et qui bientôt serait le sien. Dans un dernier effort, il essaya vainement de rejoindre la lumière de l'extérieur, mais il sentit un contact froid contre son bras. Un contact familier et qu'à jamais il chérirait. Frodon se retourna vers ses parents qui lui souriaient gentiment. Il voulu tendre ses bras vers eux, mais il ne pouvait les atteindrent. Il ferma les yeux, essayant à jamais de mémoriser cet instant, mais lorsqu'il les rouvris, ses parents ne flottaient que librement à travers l'eau. Les yeux verts émeraude de sa mère le regardant fixement, d'un regard inexpressif. Ses lèvres, jadis d'un rouge profond et chaleureuses, étaient d'un bleu limpide. Frodon aurait voulu partir, mais le cadavre de sa mère tendit des bras avides vers lui. Il les sentit se refermer rapidement autours de lui. C'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait sortir de l'étreinte aimante de sa mère qui ne souhaitait qu'il ne la rejoigne.  
  
*************************************  
  
- Non !!! Cria Frodon, se réveillant soudainement et respirant difficilement.  
  
Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses lèvres pâles. Merry et Pippin, réveiller par le cri, ouvrirent rapidement la porte de l'immense chambre, pour y trouver leur cousin en pleurs.  
  
- Frodon . . . fit gentiment Pippin.  
  
- Allez-vous en !!! Cria Frodon, secoué de sanglots.  
  
- Partir serait certainement te trahir lorsque tu as tant besoin de nous ! Je me montrerai certainement cruel en te disant cela, Frodon, mais nous sommes la seule famille qu'il te reste ! Fit Merry, s'assoyant sur le lit de Frodon.  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Je n'ai besoin de personnes ! Fit Frodon  
  
- Tu as besoin de nous et tu le sais ! Ne le nie pas car le plus longtemps tu l'ignora, le plus longtemps cela te prendra à accepter la mort de tes parents ! Fis Pippin.  
  
- Maman et papa ne sont pas morts ! Ils sont vivants ! Cria Frodon, sentant sa rage se déverser en ses paroles.  
  
- Ils sont morts ! Tu ne le comprends pas ça ? Tes – parents – sont – morts ! Pourquoi te caches-tu ainsi la vérité ? Fit-il vigoureusement.  
  
- Pippin ! dit Merry, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il savait que son cousin n'essayait qu'aider, mais ne pouvait-il pas voir que cela ne faisait qu'empirer ce qui était déjà ?  
  
- Je suis terriblement désolé, Frodon ! S'excusa Pippin, voulant le prendre contre lui comme on le fait si souvent avec un enfant apeuré, mais Frodon se dégagea de rapidement de son l'étreinte.  
  
- Ne – me – touche – pas ! Fit-il, refoulant ses larmes.  
  
- Frodon, nous ne voulons que t'aider ! Tu peux refuser de croire à la mort de tes parents, nous n'y pouvons rien, mais tu ne peux refuser notre aide ! Fit Merry.  
  
- Laissez moi seul ! Cria t'il  
  
Merry soupira puis se leva suivi de Pippin.  
  
- Je suis désolé de l'épreuve que tu doives traverser ! Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir ! Proposa Merry avant de sortir.  
  
Frodon se retourna et laissa librement ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
  
**********************************  
  
Esmeralda Brandebouc sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un cri. Son mari s'assit près d'elle et ils entendirent les pleurs émit par leur neveu avant d'entendre des pas le long du corridor et une porte qui s'ouvrit.  
  
- Je vais allez voir s'il va bien ! Fit-elle  
  
- Non . . . laisse les ! Murmura Saradoc  
  
- Mais maintenant que ses parents sont morts, il est sous ma responsabilité ! Je ne puis le laisser seul ! Il n'a que 13 ans après tout (équivalent à 7 ans humains)  
  
- Merry et Pippin seront parfaitement prendre soin de lui ! Ils sont plus vieux et mature !  
  
Esmeralda soupira puis ferma les yeux  
  
- Tu as certainement raison, mais je ne puis niez que je m'inquiète gravement pour lui !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète tant ? demanda Saradoc, regardant les yeux bruns de sa femme.  
  
- Il est tellement seul... je n'ai jamais vu un enfant autant solitaire que lui, Nous sommes au moins 200 personnes dans cette demeure et il ne connaît que moi, toi, Merry et Pippin ! Fit Esmeralda.  
  
- Je le sais... je discuterais de cela avec lui, demain ! Murmura t'il avant de se rendormir.  
  
****************************  
  
Le soleil brillait faiblement à l'horizon lorsque Saradoc entra dans la chambre de son neveu.  
  
- Frodon ! Fit-il calmement  
  
Aucune lumière ne s'infiltrait dans la pièce et Saradoc pouvait difficilement percevoir son neveu qui sanglotait faiblement dans la noirceur de la nuit.  
  
- Frodon ! Je sais que tu es triste par rapport à la mort de tes parents, mais le plus longtemps, tu refuseras notre aide, le plus longtemps ce souvenir restera dans ta mémoire !  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous . . . murmura Frodon  
  
- Mais tu n'es pas seul ! Primula était ma sœur et jamais je ne la reverrais ! Tu reste toujours ici, seul . . . comment crois-tu que tes parents auraient réagis ? Serait-il fier que leur fils unique se détruise peu à peu ? demanda t'il  
  
Frodon se leva vigoureusement. Sa peau pâle, luisant faiblement dans la lueur des quelques chandelles qui lentement brûlaient.  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Je n'ai besoin de personnes comme personne n'a besoin de moi ! Cria Frodon, des larmes coulant maintenant librement le long de son visage.  
  
- Pourquoi personne n'aurait besoin de toi ? demanda Saradoc, surpris  
  
- Je n'ai personne ! Personnes ne m'aiment ! Mes parents sont morts parce qu'ils en avaient assez de moi !! Je suis seul et je l'ai toujours été comme je le serai toujours ! murmura tristement Frodon.  
  
- Tes parents t'aimaient ! Ils ne t'ont pas abandonnés, ils t'aimaient encore plus que tu ne le croies !  
  
Frodon ferma les yeux et sanglota silencieusement, souhaitant que Saradoc parte et jamais ne revienne. Il revoyait sans cesse ce lac de sang lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et chaque fois, deux cadavres échouaient sur la rive, à ses pieds. Le corps de sa mère et celui de son père touchant légèrement ses pieds. Tout deux pâles et sans vie, le regardant intensément de leurs yeux froids et sans émotions. Leurs lèvres bleu et limpide complétant parfaitement ce décor de souffrance et de douleurs. Le jeune hobbit rouvrit lentement ses yeux d'un bleu qui rappelait la profondeur de l'océan.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Sanglota t'il s'assoyant sur le lit, près de Saradoc.  
  
- Personnes ne peut savoir pourquoi de telles choses arrivent . . . mais il ne faut abandonner toutes formes d'espoirs, car un jour tu acceptera la mort de tes parents et ce ne sera qu'un souvenir parmis tant d'autres ! la mort de tes parents est certes une chose tragique, mais il ne faut pas que tu souffre inutilement.  
  
- Mais quand oublierais-je ? demanda Frodon  
  
- Il ne faut pas que tu oublies, mais que tu acceptes ! Ils seront toujours là ! Chaque fois que tu te sens seul, tu peux leur parler ! Dans ton cœur tu sauras leurs réponses ! Fit-il  
  
**********************************  
  
Yeah !!! Fini !!! Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que Merry a pratiquement dit les mêmes paroles que son père ? Après tout, tel père, tel fils . . . j'espère que vous me reviewrer . . . seulement un petit mot d'encouragement ou un mot pour me dire ce que je devrais améliorer merci !! 


	4. Chapitre 3 : Funérailles

**Chapitre 3**  
  
**Reviews :  
**  
**Elizabeth16 :** Je ne savais pas que c'était triste ! Tu es la deuxième à me dire que ce l'est mais tant que le monde ne pleure pas, c'est correct !!  
  
**Miriel :** Bizarre que ce chapitre te rappel quelques choses . . . tu me dira si tu t'en rappel à quoi cela ressemble. . . Loll ! (O.k, je sais, tu es tanné de m'entendre dire cela, mais j'ADORE dire LOLL ! MWAHAAHAHAHAHA..... Heeeeeeee.... Je pense que je serais mieux d'aller me coucher au lieu de dire des niaiseries... loll !!  
  
**Kristaline :** C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile pour Frodon. . . et pour savoir s'il reprendra goût à la vie, attend les prochains chapitres, tu le saura !  
  
**Isilwen Took :** Je vais essayer de faire attention aux fautes d'orthographes, mais disons que je ne suis pas la meilleur en français ! Je ne savais pas que c'était triste . . . bizarre . . . mais pas grave, I LOVE WRITING so....

* * *

Il marchait lentement vers le lac. Le bleu du ciel se reflétait parfaitement sur cette eau sombre. S'arrêtant, il sentit un courant d'air froid le toucher et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage si pâle. Cette caresse du vent lui rappelait parfaitement celle que sa mère lui donnait lorsque dans la nuit, accablé par les peurs nocturnes, il la rejoignait . . . mais aucune peur, aucuns cauchemars ne le préparait à ce qu'il vivait.  
  
Un courant d'eau toucha légèrement ses pieds et il regarda cette eau qui d'un bleu ciel changea rapidement à la couleur dont jamais il n'oublierait . . . ce rouge sang qui symbolisait si parfaitement la mort caressait gentiment ses pieds. Se penchant il sentit de cette eaux froide coulant librement entre ses mains. Regardant à l'horizon, il remarqua deux silhouettes flottant sur le lac. Il aurait voulu crier, s'accablé par la peur et la mélancolie, mais seuls les visages chaleureux et accueillants de ses parents apparaissaient devant lui.  
  
- Non...  
  
Reculant, il tomba à genoux et les deux cadavres échouèrent sur la rive. Courant vers eux, il prit la main froide et glacée de son père entre les siennes. Les yeux bleus de Drodon le regardant fixement, sans savoir néanmoins que son fils était près d'eux, accablé par le chagrin. Frodon porta leurs main froide à son cœur puis, il ferma les yeux, sentant la douce caresse du froid le saisir.  
  
Mémorisant chaque toucher, chaque caresses. Mémorisant la douceur de leurs mains, leurs regards sans vies. Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir qu'il n'était plus sur la rive. Une eau sombre et profonde l'entourait, l'encourageant à oublier tout souvenirs de cette terre et de rejoindre à jamais ses parents.  
  
Une douleur le surprit et il sentit son cœur battant follement sous sa poitrine. L'eau étouffa le cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres bleues et limpides. Tremblant, il resserra d'avantage les mains de ses parents, oubliant toutes autres formes de vie et se laissant porter par les eaux mouvementées du lac. Cette étrange sensation de légèreté, le faisant oublier cette douleur insupportable qu'il ressentait au fin fond de son cœur.

* * *

Frodon ouvrit lentement les yeux et retrouva son oncle et sa tante près de lui, tout deux le regardaient d'un regard inquiet.  
  
- Frodon ? Fit Esmeralda, ses lèvres bougeant à peine.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- Nous devons y aller et prépare toi pour les funérailles !  
  
- Les funérailles ? De quoi parlez-vous ?  
  
Esmeralda soupira puis se retourna vers son mari.  
  
-Tu ne lui en a pas parlez n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas trouvé de bon moment !  
  
Esmeralda se retourna vers Frodon.  
  
- Les funérailles de tes parents auront lieu aujourd'hui ! Prépare toi !  
  
- Mais où auront-ils lieu ? Demanda Frodon, incrédule  
  
- Près du lac de Brandevin . . . je suis désolé Frodon ! S'excusa Saradoc  
  
- Je ne veux pas y aller ! Cria Frodon apeuré.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Frodon, mais ta présence est obligatoire !  
  
Saradoc et Esmeralda sortirent et Frodon Sanglota silencieusement dans la noirceur de sa chambre.

* * *

Esmeralda prit la main de Frodon dans la sienne, avançant lentement vers les deux cercueils entrouverts.  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de les voir ! Dit-elle, le regardant. Lorsqu'il leva son regard vers elle, Esmeralda se figea et regretta aussitôt de l'avoir forcé à venir. Son regard inexpressif l'inquiétait grandement et elle s'agenouilla près de lui.  
  
- Tu peux aller voir tes cousins ! Tu sais . . . je m'en voudrais de te montrer la cause de ton chagrin !  
  
Lentement, il acquiesça et s'éloigna. Saradoc Brandebouc la rejoignit.  
  
-Il ne restera longtemps dans ce tourment ! Il ne le pourra et remarquera bientôt qu'il n'est pas seul et que ses parents resteront à jamais avec lui !  
  
- Mais je n'ai jamais vu un regard aussi douloureux ! S'il lui arrive quelques choses, ce sera de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à venir !  
  
- J'ai aussi voulu qu'il vienne, donc ce ne sera pas entièrement de ta faute !  
  
- Mais. . . Saradoc . . . Sanglota Esmeralda contre l'épaule de son mari.  
  
- Laissons le ! Cette épreuve disparaîtra d'elle-même !  
  
Esméralda acquiesça et avança vers les corps des deux défunts.

* * *

Frodon avançait lentement dans ce paysage majestueux et ne regarda que le gazon vert qui s'étendait à ses pieds, ne risquant aucuns regards vers ce lac qui depuis si longtemps le hantait.  
  
- FRODON !!!  
  
Le jeune hobbit se retourna vers Pippin et Merry qui accouraient vers lui.  
  
- Nous t'avons cherchés partout !! Fit Merry  
  
- Veux-tu venir voir le lac avec nous ? Il paraît qu'un monstre y habite ! Si nous sommes chanceux, nous le verrons peut-être ? Demanda Pippin  
  
-Non . . . j'aimerai être seul . . . désolé !  
  
- Mais . . . Voulu protester Pippin avant que Merry avant que Pippin ne l'agrippe et ne l'entraîne au loin.  
  
Frodon les regarda s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers les cercueils de ses parents. Tremblant, il s'avança vers eux et monta les marches menant aux cadavres de ses parents. Tous deux reposaient dans un immense cercueil et Frodon recula horrifié. Leur visage, jadis aimants et enjoués, était d'une couleur mortelle. Leurs lèvres bleues et limpides démontraient l'emprise d'un froid glacial. Une entaille profonde paraissait sur la joue de son père.  
  
-NON !!! Cria Frodon, fermant rapidement ses yeux et tombant à genoux. Il entendit des murmures et des pas précipités. Frodon sentit des bras forts le soulever et ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il perçut Bilbon qui le prenait contre lui, avant que la noirceur ne l'emporte.

* * *

WOW !! Terminé !! Youpi !! O.K, je ne dit rien sur les fautes d'orthographes car je suis vraiment, mais vraiment mauvaise là-dedans !! J'espère que vous ne me direz pas que j,ai mit Pippin méchant, mais c'est juste que dans le film il est plutôt du genre à ne pas faire attention au gestes qu'ils fait et c'est pareil dans ce fanfiction. Il ne sait pas que ses paroles peuvent blesser quelqu'un !!  
  
J'espère que vous me reviewrer 


	5. Conclusion : Bilbon Sacquet

**_Chapitre 4 : Bilbon Sacquet_**  
  
**_Titre : Seul à jamais_**  
  
_**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai aucun droit sur le seigneur des anneaux. Cette magnifique œuvre appartient à Tolkien ainsi que les personnages.  
_  
_**Summary :** La réaction de Frodon lorsqu'il découvre la mort de ses parents._

**Reviews :**  
  
**Kristaline :** Cette terreur comme tu le dis va se terminer bientôt . . . mais même si ce chapitre fait comme si c'était la fin, j'ai fait une ''suite'' qui se nommera ''souvenirs perdus'' c'est 1 an après que Frodon a perdu ses parents et il est partit vivre chez Bilbon. Merci de ton review  
  
**Isilwen Took :** Ils y font allusion une fois dans le film (dans la version allongé) Frodon fait FULL pitié . . . je sais pas si tu es d'accord avec moi, sauf. ;) Tu verra Frodon va s'en remettre, mais seulement dans la suite que j'ai écrit ''souvenirs perdus''. Merci de m'avoir reviewer  
  
**Miriel** : heeeee . . . je ne sais même pas moi-même d'où elle vient cette entaille . . . :$ Oups . . . Heeeeem . . . **HA !!** Je le sais !! Il s'est écorché contre un rocher très coupant (De quoi je parle là) et pour Pippin, je l'ai mit comme cela parce que dans le film, il ne pensait jamais avant d'agir (comme dans la Moria) et j'ai pensée qu'il devait sûrement être pareil lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Merci pour ton review, ça m'encourage à continuer !

* * *

Bilbon posa rapidement Frodon sur son lit. Jamais il n'avait entendu un cri aussi douloureux que celui dont le jeune hobbit avait fait.  
  
- Frodon . . . réveille-toi ! Fit gentiment Bilbon, alors que le jeune hobbit gémit faiblement et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.  
  
- B- Bilbon . . . ?  
  
- Oui mon petit, je suis là ! Dit-il doucement, souriant, mais sentant néanmoins dans son coeur une vague tristesse.  
  
- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens était de marcher vers le cercueil de mes parents ! demanda faiblement Frodon.  
  
- Tu t'es évanoui . . . je dois dire que tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Dit-il en riant.  
  
-Désolé, Bilbon . . . je suis vraiment désolé ! Sanglota Frodon.  
  
- Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu n'aurai jamais du venir aux funérailles !  
  
- Mais . . . Bilbon . . . c'était la dernière chance de voir mes parents !  
  
Bilbon soupira.  
  
- Décidément, tu n'as pas compris que tes parents seront toujours là pour toi ! Où que tu sois, où que tu ailles, quoique tu fasses, ils seront là pour toi et jamais ne t'abandonneront !  
  
- Mais . . . Comment peuvent-ils être là alors qu'ils sont . . . qu'ils sont mort ? Demanda Frodon, sa voix étant à peine plus qu'un murmure perdu dans les ténèbres de sa chambre.  
  
- Ils peuvent être autant là, dans ton cœur, qu'être avec toi physiquement !  
  
Frodon sourit chaleureusement à Bilbon.  
  
- Je suis content que tu sois avec moi, oncle Bilbon !  
  
- Moi aussi, mon petit, moi aussi . . .

* * *

_O.K, vous croyez sûrement que c'est fini, mais j'ai fait une suite qui se nommera ''souvenirs perdus'' Cela ce passe un an après que Frodon a perdu ses parents, et il retourna déprimé lors du jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents (il vit chez Bilbon maintenant)  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce fanfiction et merci à tout ceux qui l'ont lu et surtout à Isilwen Took, Miriel, Elisabeth16 et Kristaline_


End file.
